


John Laurens Birthday Special

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	John Laurens Birthday Special

John sighed contently as he sat on the park bench, his bouncy, baby daughter in his lap as they enjoyed the cool, fall day. It hadn’t been the best day, but sitting there with Frances really helped make things better. So, he just bounced her on his lap, the events of the whole day playing through his mind in the back of his head.

He’d woken up that morning and went straight to check on Frances as she cried, finding that she just needed changing. He did that for her and had his phone beside him, trying to see if any of his friends were there to wish him a happy birthday and humming as he saw that none of them were. Maybe they were all just asleep. It was still pretty early, anyways. He shrugged it off and took a shower with Frances before getting them both dressed up and fed. He smiled as he watched Frances eat the cereal that was scattered on the table of her high chair. “You know it’s your daddy’s birthday, right?”

She looked up at him and offered a Cheerio.

He chuckled and ate it. “Thank you.”

She giggled and kept eating.

He smiled and kept eating his food, his birthday breakfast of eggs and bacon and syrup soaked pancakes.

Throughout the day, as silly as it was, he looked at his phone the second that it rang, hoping it would be his friends calling to wish him a happy birthday. He didn’t like making a big deal about himself, but he always made sure to take the time to call his friends and wish them a happy birthday, even get them a small present, if he could. He hoped that one of them would at least send him a text.

But, every time he checked his phone, it was just some celebrity tweeting or someone he followed on social media doing whatever. It was a bit disappointing, but he wasn’t going to make a show of complaining about it. He just went about his day and, eventually, decided to take Frances out for a walk in the park.

He put her in her stroller and walked around with her, letting her take in all of the scenery of the fall, all of the colors of the leaves and the cooler air. She seemed to enjoy herself, so John took her to a padded area and let her crawl around for a bit, watching her until she got tired and came back to him.

He smiled at that and picked her up, sitting back on that bench with her.

And… well, he loved her with all of his heart, but he would’ve loved if one of his friends could’ve been there with him, too.

So, when he got a text from Lafayette, he practically jumped to get his phone from his pocket, careful with Frances.

[Hey, can you come help me with something? Everyone else is too busy. You can bring Frances, if you’d like.]

Oh.. [Yeah, no problem, I’ll be there in a bit.] He got up and put Frances back in her stroller, then took her to her favorite uncle’s house.

“Hey, Laf. What did you need help with?”

“I need you to check on something in the living room. I’ll take Frances to go sit in her playpen.”

“Okay.” He gave her to him and went to the living room to wait for more instructions, screaming as he turned on the lights and all of his friends appeared.

“Surprise!” they all shouted out at once.

“You didn’t really think we’d forget your birthday, did you?” Lafayette asked, coming back with Frances.

“Oh my god! I actually did! You guys are insane!”

Alexander smiled. “Well, you work too hard. You forgot your own birthday last year, but none of ours..”

That was right. John had forgotten his own birthday the year before, too busy with his pregnancy to want to do anything. “You guys are my friends. Of course I wouldn’t forget your birthdays.”

“So, of course, we’d never forget yours, either.”

John smiled. Even Thomas was invited? He and Alexander being in the same room was nothing less than a miracle. “You guys had me fooled. I can’t believe this!” He went around and got a hug from everyone.

“Come on, man, you deserve a day for you at least once a year,” Hercules argued as he got his hug.

“I don’t need a whole day for myself, but thank you.” He couldn’t stop smiling, even as the initial hype died down and everyone just started mixing in and talking and eating all of the pizza that Lafayette brought in.

Before long, once all of the pizza was gone, it was time for cake. John, who had been sitting on the couch with Frances, talking to Alexander, went quiet when he heard everyone else doing the same and watched as they came together and sang the birthday song for him. He felt himself fighting the urge to cry of joy and just blew out the candles when it was time, though he didn’t make a wish. He didn’t have to. He had all of these amazing friends who went through the trouble of making a birthday party, just for him, and he had his amazing, healthy daughter. What more could he want?


End file.
